


Break Time

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: Prompt was something cute with kisses on top of the head





	

The band had been practicing almost non stop for a couple of days straight now, all of them wanting to perfect the new songs and to come up with the perfect setlist for the upcoming tour. After hours and hours of adding and rejecting and switching which songs should be played in what order, Sam was dying for a break to go get some fresh air.

Which he was just about to do when his eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the white sofa, a few feet away from where the rest of them were. He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he approached it and carefully stepped over the long legs stretched out to rest on an amp so he could sit next to Digger, who immediately stirred and straightened up.

“S-shit, what’d I miss?” Digger mumbled tiredly as he rubbed at his eye and scanned the room, frowning when he saw everyone else scattered around the room.

“Not much, don’t worry.” Sam smiled and tugged on one of the strings on the older man’s hoodie. “Hoodie thief.”

“Hey, you’d left it in the minibus that we just returned this morning! If it weren’t for me saving it you’d have lost it forever.” Digger countered matter-of-factly and even stuck his tongue out before he scooted over and, not even bothering to be subtle, snuggled against Sam’s side.

“Well, I owe you one then.” Sam chuckled and slung and arm round the smaller man.

“Bah, you owe me plenty but I’ll let this one slide if i can keep this.” Digger looked up, grinning cheekily and accidentally smacking Sam on his chin with the cap of his baseball cap in the process.

“Ow! As if you don’t claim ownership of whatever piece of clothing of mine that you like already…” Sam whined and rubbed at his chin with his free hand.

“Pfft…they’re comfy, so sue me…” The older man mumbled and shifted a little, taking off his hat and throwing it on the nearby table. “Anyway, seriously, how long was I out?”

“Hmm dunno, maybe thirty, forty minutes?” Sam said quietly and lifted the arm he had around the smaller man enough so he could touch the hair at the back of his neck. “And honestly, the biggest thing you’ve missed was Lars and Jan arguing about how there’s apparently way too many piano solos compared to guitar solos on the current setlist draft now.” He added, smiling as Digger visibly completely relaxed against him.

“Ah…so I missed nothing.”

“Basically. I was just about to take a break myself.”

“Uhuh, so you came to wake me up?”

“Well I didn’t necessarily mean to, I was going to go out to get some fresh air but this works just as fine.” Sam smirked and leaned in to press a few kisses on the top of Digger’s hat squished hair.

“Hmmm, good choice.” Digger purred softly and let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. “And this is a much better sleeping position too.” He added cheekily and actually squealed when Sam pinched his neck, which led to a pinching/tickling fight, which led to Basti calling it quits for the day a few minutes later because apparently no one was able to get any work done anymore anyway.


End file.
